


Here, we are

by HoneyXmas (caffeinethriller)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Honeypup, I got a little lazy by the end, JooHyuk, Please people write some good honeypup stuff, Pre Debut, Trainee Era, but i tried, so that I dont need to punish you all with my bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinethriller/pseuds/HoneyXmas
Summary: At first, Minhyuk was taken aback by the mysterious skull mask boy, but once he saw those dimples... well





	Here, we are

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a story Minhyuk told about his first impression of Jooheon... and also on the suspense they made about the first time they met on one of Jooheon’s VLives during the World Tour (something about the two of them becoming one, body and soul lol)...
> 
>  
> 
> **(just corrected some typos, i had completelly forgotten ive written this, if it wasnt for me thinking too much about what they meant in that g*dd*mn vlive i probably would have never remembered about this fic lol Does anyone have any theories?)**

It was in a bar they locked eyes for the first time.

The smell of smoke and alcohol typical of a Friday night in a mediocre bar on any corner downtown.  Minhyuk was sitting in-between two other trainees, sipping shyly on his beer for the sake of being polite to the occasion. It has been exactly twelve months that they’ve been practicing together in this company and their vocal coach took them to “have a break” from all the hard training from the past year. Drinking, would not be his first choice for relaxing, he hated the taste of alcohol. He felt claustrophobic, sitting awkwardly and not saying much.

Minhyuk was tired and his face looked like it. They had been training the whole afternoon, he changed into some old shirt he had in his locker and he could not care less about how he looked. And then…

They locked eyes.

It wasn’t exactly love at first sight… but he felt a chill running down his spine and he became painfully self-aware. The boy sitting in the stool by the bar was wearing some ridiculously oversized black hoodie, a black beanie and a mask with a skull print. He looked like a troublemaker but Minhyuk couldn’t help but to stare.

After finishing his drink, _Mysterious boy_ approached the table much for Minhyuk’s despair. Too many thoughts running through his mind, he was ready to apologize for staring when the boy in the skull mask politely bowed to his vocal teacher, who acknowledge him and greeted back.

After that, he went on his way.

Minhyuk remembers their teacher saying he was also a trainee, his company had high hopes on him and he would probably debut soon. Minhyuk envied him a little, he too wanted to have this kind of credibility, he too wanted to debut soon.

 

 

It was in a bar they saw each other for the second time.

Minhyuk was with a few trainees celebrating what felt like a successful week. This time he had putted some effort into his looks, after all he was known as one of their company’s top visuals and he was proud of that. This bar had younger vibes than the one of their previous encounter, it had loud music, colorful neon lights and all kinds of people, cheering and chatting.

He might have drunk a bit too much and was talking and laughing a little more than usual, but he remember looking across the place and seeing a familiar skull mask. Once again, he couldn’t help but stare. Mysterious boy was wearing some ripped jeans and a black leather jacket, a red cap and, of course, said skull mask. He once again came in the direction of his table and greeted some of the other trainees. “ _Jooheon_ ” was the name they called him.

Apparently, everyone knew the boy, except for Minhyuk, and he ended up joining them, sitting two chairs away. After a couple minutes, everyone was talking and laughing as old friends and as time passed by, Jooheon became very aware of Minhyuk’s constant glances.

One thing Minhyuk certainly remembers was the moment the boy removed his mask. One may have thought that any mean smirk or smart mouth would be under that, what one might not have imagined was the bubble little smile in heart shaped lips with ginormous dimples by each side. _Wow, mysterious boy is pretty cute._

Drinks comes and _cheers_ go, by one time they were sitting next to each other telling the silliest jokes and laughing as if those were the comedy pearls of the century. Once again, some would think it would be improbable to find another with the same goofy sense of humor as Minhyuk, but there he was, mysterious boy, _Jooheon_.

Minhyuk’s not really sure what happened after: there was laughter, alcohol and a lot of people, until there was not. He and Jooheon were making out on the back of the bar, in a stuffed, dark corner. He remembers sloppy, passionate kisses, warm skin, love bites, shaky breaths and _dimples_.

 

 

The third time they meet was on Starship’s practice room.

All trainees were gathered to welcome the newcomers. Minhyuk was nervous, this was his fourth company, he felt he was wasting his youth and putting his family through too much although he couldn’t just give up yet. One way or another, when he entered the room he wasn’t expecting what he saw. _Dimples._

_Well… that’s gonna be akward._

Thankfully, things turned out to me much better than he predicted. He and mysterious boy, Jooheon, got along quiet well, even becoming friends. A few months later, they joined No Mercy, and well… _here, we are._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep, sorry.. I didn't proofread  
>  **And I'm also not a native speaker so please be pacient and kind**  
>  Comments are apreciated <3 <3 <3
> 
> I just wrote this because there has been so little new fics on the Joohyuk tag... and I need this ship to live so here we are.. But please don’t take it too seriously 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
